


23 Years later

by chiogaru



Series: Konoha meets Shangrila - The Great Shinobi-Yokai Alliance!!! [4]
Category: Naruto, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Age Difference, Censored Swearing, Crossover, F/M, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Next Generation, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiogaru/pseuds/chiogaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of time has passed, Hana and Kakashi are now married with children. </p><p>This really serves as more of an introduction of new OCs for the string of Naruto-Saiyuki crossover stories Saiessa and I have written/are writing.</p><p>Originally posted on Quizilla in 2008/2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kids...

"I swear Obito...every time I see you that tattoo of yours just seems to have spread." Hana shakes her head in dismay as she eyes her 21-year old son's left arm. It is virtually covered in tribal-like markings. 

He shrugs in response. He's old enough to be able to do what he wants...not that that stopped him when he wasn't. He has his mother's eyes...but other than that Hatake Obito is the spitting image of his father...he wears his silver hair a little longer though, a small tuft of it spiking out at the back of his head where he keeps it secured with a leather strap. He too is a ninja just like his father...and just like his father he keeps his face hidden behind a mask. 

"And couldn't you have stopped at just getting one or two earrings? Do you really need five?" She goes on as she shoves a plate of food in front of him. 

"You know Okasan...you're the only one who's ever complained about these..." He indicates them small hooped adornments on his ears. "And..." He smirks. "I was thinking of getting a couple more...but not for my ears..." 

"Don't you dare deface that body anymore than you already have, young man!" She snaps. 

"It's my body, I can do with it what I want." Obito huffs. 

"I gave you that body!" 

"Oh, and Otousan had nothing to do with it?" 

"Your father does what I tell him to!" 

"Yare yare...is there really the need to make so much noise?" The older male Hatake remarks from the doorway. 

"Only when there's an idiot in the kitchen..." A calm feminine voice responds from behind Kakashi. 

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot!" Obito demands of his younger sister. 

"I certainly was not referring to our parents or myself...so I suppose that title falls to you ni-san..." She continues with the slightest hint of a smile. 

"Damn you..." Obito's eyebrow twitches in irritation...as far as he knows only his 17-year old sister Ai could say such things while looking as sweet as she does. Her hair is the same silver (although she keeps it fairly short, slightly above shoulder-length) as their father's and she too has their mother's eyes...and like the two men in the family, she wears a mask. 

"You can be such a bitch..." Obito glares which earns him a sharp whack to the head. 

"Don't talk to your sister like that!" Hana snaps. 

"Why do you keep hitting me!" Obito demands. "I'm 21 f****** years old!" 

Hana hits him again, "Watch it, Obito..." She says dangerously. 

This time he has the sense to keep silent...even though his mother isn't a ninja she's scarier than any opponent he's faced when angry. 

"Now everyone sit down and eat their breakfast." Hana demands in her usual authoritative manner while the rest of the family complies... 

'No doubt as to who wears the pants in this family...' Obito thinks to himself. 

"Are you sure you don't want to wear something that suits you better?" Hana addresses her daughter this time. 

Obito chuckles...his mother had had this conversation with his sister about the same number of times she complained about his tattoos. 

Ai sighs, "I'm a kunoichi...and if I want to be taken seriously, I need to dress appropriately." 

"But you've got absolutely no figure in those clothes..." 

"I don't care...they don't get in the way of what I'm doing." Ai declares with finality. 

Kakashi smiles approvingly behind his mask while Hana sighs in defeat. 

"Well." Obito rises from his chair. "I'm heading out." 

"Already? Where to?" Hana asks. 

"I met this girl at a teahouse the other day...she wants me to...show her a few of my jutsu..." He remarks slyly. 

Ai eyes her brother disapprovingly, "Why can't you just find one nice girl and stick with her?" 

Obito snorts, "Oh please...you think one girl's enough for all of this?" He gestures towards himself. "It's not my fault all the ladies want a piece of Obito..." And with that he exits via the back door. 

Hana shakes her head, "I just don't know where he gets his attitude from." 

Kakashi gives his wife a long sideways look. 

"What's that look for?" Hana instantly bristles. 

"Oh nothing..." Kakashi responds calmly. 

"Don't 'Oh nothing' me!" She snaps. "You are going to tell me what that look was for now!" 

Kakashi chuckles and affectionately wraps his arm around her waist. 

Ai's friends had asked her how her parents could stand being together...since as far as they could see her mother yelled at her father all the time. But Ai knows that this is just the way her parents interact and she understands that they do in fact love each other very much. 

"I'll be at the training grounds..." She informs them...though she can tell they're not really listening. 

"Have fun dear..." Her mother tells her absentmindedly, too preoccupied with Kakashi's hand sliding down to give her rear end a squeeze. 

Hana had had her first child, Obito, at the age of 20...Kakashi was 33 at the time...Ai had come along four years later...Somewhere in the middle the two of them had found the time to get married...and it had apparently caused quite a stir in the village. 

Ai is glad her parents get along so well (despite what the general opinion on that fact is) and departs in high spirits for the training grounds.


	2. I'm just a sexy boy...

Obito is popular with the ladies alright...the same can't be said about the guys, but he doesn't care...he figures that they're just jealous about the fact that the women all want him...Heck, it is common sight to see him walking through the streets of Konoha with one girl dangling from each arm.

Most of the girls have the silly delusion that she would be 'the one' for him...but he has no intention of settling down Wny, the very concept of just being with one girl seems so limiting...and he tells them as much...not that it stops them flocking around him (if anything they seem encouraged)...He's got the allure and he knows it...he can have any woman he wants...and he usually does. 

Thus he wanders through the less busy streets of Konoha...that girl from the teahouse...Keiko or Kiku or something...had started his day off very well...yes, it was dampened slightly by the fact that her boyfriend walked in right after he'd finished and embarked on the usual angry rant and threats to kill him...but he'd diffused the situation fairly quickly. After all, it isn't like it was the first time he'd banged another guy's girl. 

He enjoys the attention members of the opposite sex - and sometimes those of the same sex, though he isn't generally fond of their attention - give him...but even he can get tired of it...which is why he is now wandering through a part of Konoha that he does not usually visit often... 

Then something catches his attention...or well someone. 

"Hello..." He smirks behind his mask and casually approaches his...target....currently a young woman partially bent over while she rummages through the contents of one of several boxes set outside a store...presumably for a sale of some kind. Dark hair from what he can see...'And a fine a**...' He mentally adds. 

"Hey...a fine looking lady like you shouldn't be out on her own like this..." He says as he approaches her from the side. 

The young woman stiffens, stands straight and faces him with wide eyes...his eyes widen too and he thanks his mask for hiding the fact that he is now openly gaping. 

"Miu?!" 

"Obito?" 

Awkward silence. 

"You look like a girl..." Obito mumbles weakly as he stares at his team-mate - former actually, but they still consider each other comrades. 

She gives him a blank look, "I am a girl d*ck-for-brains." 

"But you're wearing a dress..." 

"Yeah so-" 

"And you're not wearing your glasses..." 

"I'm trying conta-" 

"Is that make-up?" 

"Enough!" Miu exclaims, now a little flustered. "Just tell me that you weren't seriously going to try and hit on me." 

Obito raises his hands in defence, "Hell, I didn't even recognize you...I'm used to seeing you dress like my sister." 

Miu is probably one of the few girls in the village able to resist his charms...probably because he hadn't initially been attracted to her...and also because she had threatened to castrate him with her bare hands if he ever thought of 'putting the moves' on her. 

"Well, I can't always dress like a ninja..." She shrugs in response. 

"So..." His smirk returns as she sends him a warning glare. "Why so dolled up?" 

"No particular reason..." She looks away but Obito doesn't miss the sudden blush on her face. 

"Oh...I get it...you're out with Ren aren't you?" He chuckles. 

"H-How did you know?" Miu gasps as she faces him again. 

Obito snorts, "Oh please...talk about obvious..." 

And as if on cue a young man exits the store in front of which Miu had just been browsing. His fair hair jutting off in short spikes he looks around cheerfully. 

"Miu-chan did you find the..." Obito's other team-mate trails off. "Obito? What are you doing here?" He almost defensively goes to stand by Miu's side. 

For as long as he could remember, Obito's other team-mate, Ren, has had the biggest crush on Miu...He figured that they would make a move on each other eventually... 

"So you two idiots are finally going out..." He remarks. "Finally got the guts to approach her, Ren?" 

Ren blinks first in surprise then in mild embarrassment, "Actually..." 

"I asked him out." Miu finishes. 

"Figures..." Obito laughs. 

"What are you doing here?" He next demands a little tensely. 

Obito sighs, "If you think I'm here to steal your girlfriend...rest assured, I'd rather keep my manhood in tact...besides..." He winks at the two of them. "I've got some standards...I'm not about to steal my best friend's girl." That and he generally avoids girls whose boyfriends or fathers are ninjas...he has to watch his back enough as it is... 

"Not like I'd let that happen..." Miu remarks dryly. "Some of us do have the sense not to get involved with you..." 

"Why do so many people think getting involved with me is such a bad thing...I don't hear any complaints..." Obito shrugs and crosses his arms behind his head. 

Both Ren and Miu give him a blank look. 

"What about all those guys whose girlfriends you screwed...not to mention that married woman..." Ren points out. 

"Or the girls who didn't take the notion of a one night stand too kindly..." Miu adds. 

Obito rolls his eyes. "Look, I tell every girl I meet the same thing...I'm not looking for a relationship and that all they're gonna get out of me is a few good hours...maybe a night." 

Miu looks disgusted while Ren just shakes his head. 

"Trust me, Obito...one day you're going to get yourself in big trouble..." Ren warns him. 

The masked shinobi merely shrugs in response, "I'll worry about it when it happens..." 

"So...what are you here for?" Miu wants to know the answer to Ren's unanswered question. "Not another tattoo is it?" 

Obito shakes his head, "Not a tattoo...at least not yet...nah, I was thinking of getting a couple more piercings..." 

"I bet your mother's gonna love that..." Ren chuckles. 

"It's not like she'll be able to see them..." Obito smirks and Ren frowns. 

"Where are you going to get them?" 

"Hmmm...I was thinking..." He indicates the area. "Just to give the ladies a little something more to talk about..." 

"As if they need the encouragement..." Miu shakes her head while Ren gapes at him. 

"Isn't that gonna hurt?" 

"You know what they say..." Obito chuckles as he raises his hand in farewell. "No pain no gain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I know I wrote Obito to be that kind of character, but re-reading this, he just comes across as repulsive...
> 
> ...I think I vaguely recall listening to Shawn Michaels' theme song a lot while writing about him.


	3. Family

Ai sighs as she gazes at the girl in front of her...ever since their academy days...it'd been the same thing... 

"Ai, my rival! I challenge you to a dual between two great kunoichi!" 

"Midori..." Ai sighs good-naturedly. "I was on my way to the training grounds...if you want we can spar together..." 

"Yosh!" The girl pumps her fist into the air. "Let's make it a race! The person to lose must run 50 laps around the training grounds before we commence our sparring session!" And with that the girl takes off. 

Ai shakes her head and follows at a much calmer (but not slower) pace. Judging from what she knows and what her father had told her...her Godfather Gai's daughter Midori, who really is a good friend despite having proclaimed herself Ai's ultimate rival, behaves just like him...though luckily for Midori she had inherited her mother's looks... 

*** *** *** 

"Midori...I'd rather we just go ahead and spar...I don't want to wait for you to finish your fifty laps..." Ai sighs as she watches the dark-haired girl push herself to run at a speed few would attempt. Realising how form-fitting a green jumpsuit could be, Gai doesn't let his daughter wear one...but that doesn't stop the girl from wearing as much green as she possibly can... 

"But I lost!" She gasps. 

"Alright, then finish running the laps after we've sparred, alright?" Ai suggests a little impatiently. 

As eager to spar as the masked kunoichi, Midori agrees to the suggestion. For all her theatrics and bravado...Midori really knows what she's doing...like her father she favours Taijutsu...and has Rock Lee for her sensei. But Ai is no push-over either...she had looked up to her father from a very young age and is determined to become the greatest kunoichi Konoha has ever seen...unlike her brother she's worked and trained hard to get to the level she is today. 

Another reason she gets along with Midori so well is the fact that she, like her, is focused on the sole goal to attain their personal best...the two of them see no need to waste their time on frivolous activities like clothes shopping, make up...or boys. Obito has accused the two of them of being asexual several times already... 

It's not as though boys don't take an interest in Ai...Ai just simply does not take an interest in them...several had tried and failed to 'loosen her up a little'...mostly after she threatened to slash their jugular. Now only the braver souls dare to dream the impossible and approach her. Not that Ai does not like boys...she gets along with them well enough. 

Needless to say her father approves of her attitude and encourages her to train and enhance her shinobi skills. She still cannot believe how someone like her brother even managed to pass the Chuunin exams...he may be a gifted ninja...but his attitude towards the shinobi way of life drives her to the brink of insanity. 

The sparring session over, Ai decides to join Midori in finishing the laps...training is training after all...even if the girl does tend to overdo it...they've both pretty much had it for the day once they finish, kneeling on the ground and panting heavily. 

"Same time tomorrow, Ai?" 

"You bet." She grins behind the mask. 

*** *** *** 

Ai just gives her parents a quick hello upon her return home and heads straight for her room to grab a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom. 

She peels the sweaty layers of clothing off as quickly as her tired limbs would allow...and struggles only slightly with the bindings around her chest...she pauses to frown at them...why the damned things just couldn't have stopped growing after a year or two annoys her...the great Lady Tsunade had been well-endowed but really...they were annoying and got in the way...the fact that they are a whole cup-size bigger than her own mother's - she keeps that fact as quiet as she can - irritates her further. Hence the bindings to keep them in check...and have them appear to be smaller than they really are. 

*** *** *** 

"Obito!" Hana yells at her son as he walks in through the door. "Where have you been all day!? We were forced to start dinner without you!" 

He merely shrugs it off, "I was around..." 

Ai gives him a disapproving look, "You really should spend more time training than 'being around' the place." 

Obito glares at his sister, "I swear you're either gonna end up a spinster or a nun..." 

"Don't fight you two..." Kakashi remarks wearily whilst reading one of his favourite books, "You know it annoys your mother..." 

"It also annoys me when you read at the table, Kakashi." Hana takes the book from him and lays it aside on the kitchen counter. 

"I was just trying to lay out a plan for what we'd be doing tonight..." Kakashi objects eyeing the novel somewhat forlornly. 

"Don't you two ever give it a rest?" Obito groans...not that he really cares...his parents can do whatever the hell they want to just not when he is within ear-shot. 

Kakashi chuckles at his son's reaction, "How do you think you came to exist?" 

"I'd rather not think about it..." 

"You're so immature, ni-san..." Ai remarks. 

"Kiss up." He retorts. 

"Slacker." 

"Daddy's girl." 

"D*ck-for-brains!" 

"Melon-chest!" 

"Enough!" Hana slams her hand down onto the table. "We are going to sit together like a family, we're going to like it and be happy..." 

Obito and Ai continue to glare at each other. 

"Be happy dammit!" Hana snaps. 

Kakashi tilts his head back and sighs, "I sure am living the dream..." 

"You've gone senile old man..." Obito states. "There's hardly anything dream-like about this situation...more like nightmarish." 

"Are you trying to say that living with me is a nightmare?!" Hana frowns. 

"Of course he isn't, Kasan...he's just being an idiot like always..." Ai responds calmly. 

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" 

"Wasn't I clear enough the first time?" 

Hana whacks both of them over the head and they finally quiet down. 

"Nothing like sitting down with the family for a peaceful meal..." Kakashi chuckles.


	4. Tonight, we are young...

Hana eyes her reflection in the mirror with a sense of dejection...thankfully her hair has yet to grey although she's spotted a white hair every so often. But it's not her hair she is worrying about... 

"Damn wrinkles..." She mutters. 

"Hmmm...I don't know what you're so upset about..." Kakashi nuzzles the back of her neck and wraps his arms around her waist. "Nothing wrong with a few character lines..." 

"Changing the name doesn't change the fact that they're there..." Hana sighs. 

"I think you're still as beautiful as you were all those years ago..." 

"At least one of us seems to think so..." She sighs again. 

"You worry about the silliest things, Hana-chan..." Kakashi moves his hands down lower. "Come to bed..." He whispers into his wife's ear seductively. 

"Kakashi..." 

*** *** *** 

Hana watches Kakashi sleep...his hair hasn't changed its colour...although it has lost some of its lustre...and his face is definitely more lined than what it used to be...but if anything her love for the man has grown... 

"You're doing it again..." Hana flinches at the sudden sound of his voice. "You're watching me sleep...or while I pretend to." 

She sighs, "Kakashi...just when do you think you'll be retiring from being an active ninja...how many more dangerous missions are they going to put you on?" 

Kakashi sighs, "I don't like that word..." 

"Retiring?" 

Kakashi grunts slightly in response, "Makes me feel old..." 

"It's bad enough both of the children are ninja...having to worry about you too...It's just..." Hana trails off. 

Kakashi embraces her reassuringly, "I'm a shinobi...I have a duty to the village..." 

"You also have a duty to this family..." Hana retorts. 

The masked shinobi sighs, "Hana-chan..." He has her face him. "I promise that I will always return home to you..." 

She buries her face in his chest, "I don't ever want to lose you..." She murmurs. 

"And you won't..." He gently cups her face in his hand...her lips meeting with his masked ones...before she tugs the mask down in annoyance. 

"Do you still have to keep wearing that damn thing to bed?" She frowns. 

"Just trying to keep the mystery alive..." He smirks. 

*** *** *** 

Both the kids had already set out for the day...Ai is once again at the training grounds and as for Obito...Hana doesn't really want to know what her son might be up to...If she could count the number of angry fathers to come running to their door...thankfully Kakashi always seems able to take care of the situation. 

Currently, Hana is flicking through some old pictures and smiles to herself as she looks at a photograph of four-year-old Obito holding his baby sister Ai for the first time... 

"When did my sweet little boy grow into..." She pauses and frowns trying to come up with a proper word to describe her son the way he is now. 

"When was Obito ever sweet?" Kakashi chuckles from behind her. 

"He was sweet...until he snuck into our bedroom and..." Hana blushes slightly. "And took a good look at our bookshelf..." 

"There's no problem with the boy taking an interest in reading..." 

"There is if he starts getting tattoos and putting holes into his ears!" Hana snaps. "And just look at his behaviour..." She sighs. 

Kakashi shrugs, "He's 21 years old now..." 

"Can't you try talking to him again?" Hana pleads. "He may be a Jounin but he behaves like a delinquent and no son of mine is going to be labelled a delinquent!" 

"I already did what I could..." Kakashi responds. 

Hana raises an eyebrow, "And that is?" 

"Told him to make sure she's legal and always use a condom." 

Hana sighs again, "I give up...there's just no use reasoning with the men in this family..." 

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Kakashi chuckles and rubs his wife's shoulders. "Both the kids are out and aren't likely to be back any time soon..." 

"Kakashi..." 

"Don't you miss the good old days back at the apartment when we could do as we pleased whenever we liked without worrying about the kids walking in on us?" He continues. 

"We were younger then Kakashi..." 

"I've already cleared the dining room table..." 

"...You're sure they're going to be out for the rest of the day?" 

*** *** *** 

Now Obito doesn't usually take girls back home with him...one it really irritates his mother, two he doesn't want the girls to get the wrong idea...but this one time would need to be an exception...his place was just so much closer than hers... 

"Just wait here for a sec, baby...I just need to check on something..." He tells the giggling young woman. He finds that calling them 'baby' or 'honey' saves him the trouble of having to try to remember their name. 

"Don't keep me waiting too long Obito-kun." She sighs playfully. 

"I'll be right back." He winks and enters through the back door via the kitchen...what he needed to check on was the location of his parents so he could sneak the girl into his room without them noticing. 

He frowns slightly at the peculiar noises coming from the dining room...why does it sound like someone's moving the table...His hand slips into his weapons pouch and he draws a kunai out...slowly and stealthily approaching the closed door. 

He inches it open just a crack and – 

Obito recoils in horror and stumbles back through the kitchen and out the door. 

The girl looks confused and worried, "Obito-kun? What's wrong...you look pale..." 

"Go home..." He sighs...after what he'd seen...he is no longer in the mood for that kind of fun... 

The girl looks indignant and is about to protest but Obito interrupts her, "Please...just go home." 

The girl purses her lips and turns in a huff, "Don't think you'll have another chance with me!" She calls over her shoulder as she stomps off. 

Obito shudders..."Hearing them is bad enough but that was a sight I definitely could have done without..."


	5. No Place Like Home

"It's been a while since we last were on a mission together." Ren smiles as he walks alongside Miu. 

"Yeah yeah whatever..." Obito shrugs. 

"What's wrong with you?" Miu raises an eyebrow. 

"Why did the damn hokage have to just spring that mission on us all of a sudden...I was in the middle of something..." 

Miu shakes her head in disgust, "Honestly, can't you go for a few days without getting laid?" 

Obito gives her a blank look. 

"I don't know how anyone could put up with you..." She continues, straightening her glasses. 

"Let's not fight guys..." Ren chuckles nervously. "Let's just focus on our mission...the faster we get it done the sooner we can return home." 

*** *** *** 

They'd gotten the mission over and done with...but it would take them at least another day to get back to Konoha...and through Obito's insistence, they decided to spend the night in a town rather than camp out in the woods. 

"So you two sharing a room or what?" Obito turns to Miu and Ren both of who start blushing profusely. 

Obito raises and eyebrow, "Don't tell me you two haven't-" 

"Some of us prefer to take their time in a relationship...which is more that can be said about you." Miu huffs. 

"I take plenty of time." Obito objects. "I usually spend about an hour on her-" 

Miu slaps her hand across Obito's masked mouth, "I don't want to know...You and Ren can share a room." 

"No way!" The two guys immediately object. 

"Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have an audience?" Obito sighs. 

"It's your own fault for bringing a girl in that time when you knew perfectly well that we were sharing a room!" Ren snaps. 

"Fine..." Miu sighs. "We'll each have our own room then..." 

*** *** *** 

Obito is on the hunt...as he likes to call it...a different town has more opportunities... 

"Let's see...what do I feel like today..." He scans the bustling crowds. "Too short...not in the mood for a brunette...don't like her shoes..." Then his mouth curves into a smirk when he sees just what he's looking for... "Perfect...been a while since I last had a blonde..." 

He struts confidently towards the woman...'Tall too...nice long legs...' He observes allowing his gaze to sweep over her form and she notices him too...and judging from the glint in her eye...she likes what she's seeing. 

"Hey." She lilts. "I haven't seen you around here before..." 

"I'm just passing through..." He responds his voice low and seductive. 

"Really?" The blonde's eyes light up, "Then we shouldn't waste any time in getting to know each other..." She slips her arm around his and starts veering him into the other direction. Not quite the reaction Obito had been expecting but he doesn't complain...he's too caught up in his thoughts to notice the stares some of the locals are giving him. 

"You think that young man realises that he's picked up an okama*?" One of the by-standers remarks. 

"Who knows...if he doesn't he's in for a surprise..." 

*** *** *** 

'Well' Obito thinks. 'She's pretty eager to get going...' 

"Hmmm...I want to see just how far your tattoos go..." The blonde chuckles huskily whilst proceeding to lift Obito's shirt over his head. 

'Huh...is it me or did her voice just get deeper?' 

"You're a lot stronger than you look." Obito remarks and the blonde winks at him. "But I can be pretty rough myself." And with that he has the blonde pinned against the wall...however it is during the time that their hips come into contact that Obito notes something to definitely be out of the ordinary... 

'What the f***?!' He backs away and stares at the blonde... 

"Y-You're a..." He trails off unable to finish that sentence. 

"I thought you knew, sweetie..." The blonde smiles sympathetically. "I'm guessing you're not huh?" 

"HELL NO!" Obito snaps and grabs his shirt before he proceeds to make a run for it. 

(* - okama is a term used to refer to gay men (effeminate gay men in particular usually), and also drag queens...) 

*** *** *** 

Now seated in a bar Obito orders his fifth bottle of sake...he shudders at the thought of what might have happened... 

"Thank God nobody I knew saw that...they'd have never let me live it down..." He mutters to himself. 

"Rough day?" A female voice inquires from the barstool next to him. 

Obito eyes the woman warily...after what had happened he isn't too sure if he can trust what he sees in this town... 

As if she had known what he was thinking she gives a little light-hearted laugh "Oh, don't worry about that stranger...I'm the real deal..." 

"How did you-" 

"I saw you walking off with 'her' earlier." The woman giggles. 

Obito sighs and continues to scrutinize her from the corner of his eye...'She's quite a looker...' 

"So...you're a ninja..." 

"What makes you say that?" Obito now smirks behind his mask. 

The woman inches a little closer towards him. "The way you dress...and of course that forehead protector bearing the symbol of your village..." One of her hands drifts down to his thigh. "I've always wanted to know what it'd be like with a ninja..." 

"Hmmm...I think I could enlighten you in that department..." He responds before they both leave the bar for some more private surroundings. 

*** *** *** 

"How the hell was I supposed to know she was some aristocratic noble person's daughter?!" Obito exclaims in front of the Hokage...a day or so later back in the Village. 

"Whether you knew or not, we are being held responsible! I can't believe you deflowered someone of such high social standing..." The Seventh groans. 

"Whoa now hold on there! Hate to tell you this but somebody beat me to it! That girl sure as hell was no virgin!" The masked shinobi objects indignantly. 

"That's not the point! You're such a trouble-maker...sensei only ever read the books when we were out on missions...he never acted the content out!" 

Obito rolls his eyes...there he goes again, the seventh Hokage ranting on and on about how great a shinobi his father Kakashi - the Hokage's former sensei - is compared to his deadbeat son. 

"Whatever...what happened happened...Can't do anything about it..." Obito shrugs. 

"Oh really..." The blonde man grins...and the masked Nin has the sense to feel uneasy. "This special mission came up just a little while ago...and you are the perfect man to do it..." With that he tosses Obito a file. 

A quick glance at the first paragraph and Obito snaps his head up glaring at the older man with wide eyes. "There is no f****** way I am doing this!" 

*** *** *** 

"I can't believe I'm f****** doing this..." Obito groans as he continues dancing to the upbeat and racy music on the stage. 

"Pole-dance!" First one member of the crowd yells which quickly turns into a chant and the masked man grudgingly complies. 

Of all people who could have been chosen to go undercover as a strip-dancer at a gay club...it had to be him. It wouldn't have been half-bad if it had been all women surrounding him...but no instead Obito's a got a bunch of guys shoving money into his costume... 

"Take it off!" 

It doesn't matter if they are referring to the mask or his underwear...neither of them is about to come off... 

'Where the hell is that guy I'm supposed to be looking out for?" Obito thinks angrily as he tries to glance around casually...then he spots just what he's looking for...in the far corner. 

'Pretend you're in a room full of women, Obito...' He tells himself before going on to play his part...still grinding against the pole, the masked Nin focuses his gaze on the man before extending his arm and beckoning him to approach the stage with a curled finger. 

The man seems uncertain at first but approaches when Obito repeats the action a few more times...leaving the pole he drops to his hands and knees and crawls towards the man...now only dancing for him...Obito is cringing internally but keeps his reactions under good control...all he has to do is get the man into a private room...obtain the information he needs and he can get the hell out of here and into some more pleasing company... 

Thankfully his efforts aren't in vain and he has the man's interest... 

Once inside the private room Obito goes to lock the door...the man obviously expects something specific from him...but he is in for a rude awakening...just as he reaches for the masked man's arm he finds himself pinned to the wall...a sharp kunai to his throat. 

"Even think about touching me and I swear I'll break both of your f****** arms off!" Obito hisses. "And I wouldn't scream either..." He presses the kunai just a little harder against the man's skin for emphasis. 

"Wh-Who are you...What do you want from m-me?" The man gasps, the terror evident in his eyes... 

"What I want...is some information...and you better give it to me...I've been through a lot of sh*t...so don't think I'd hesitate killing you..." Obito isn't quite kidding when he says that last part...he is in no mood to mess around. 

"A-Alright...I'll tell you everything you want to know..." The man stammers. 

*** *** *** 

Miu and Ren glance from Obito to each other. 

"So...Obito...how was-" Ren starts. 

"As far as I am concerned it never happened!" Obito snaps. 

"...Did they like touch you? And did you have to-" Ren continues. 

"For f***'s sake! I don't want to f****** talk about it!" 

"You're a homophobe." Miu states simply. 

"I'm not gay!" 

"I said you're homophobic not homosexual...do you even listen to what I say?" she sighs and shakes her head. 

"I'm out of here..." He shrugs and starts walking away. 

"Obito where are you going?" Ren calls after him. 

The masked Nin gives his friend a flat look, "Please...after all that sh*t I need some time with a few good Konoha girls..." 

Miu and Ren watch him leave in silence. 

"Oh well." Ren remarks. "There's no place like home, I guess."


	6. Changes

"Tsk..." Kakashi clicks his tongue. "Obito...you've been slacking off your training again..." The Copy Ninja observes his son, currently glaring at him from the ground rubbing at his very sore jaw. 

"Did you have to hit me that hard old man?" Obito grumbles. 

"You should have been able to avoid it...your sister would have." Kakashi goes on. 

"That's what happens to a ninja who spends more time chasing skirts than actually training." Ai remarks dryly from her perch on a tree. 

Obito shrugs and smirks, "I get plenty of training...it's called 'horizontal sparring'....and I don't chase them...they all come running to me..." 

"On your feet son...we're not finished yet..." Kakashi resumes a fighting stance. 

*** *** *** 

Obito has to admit...for a 54-year old man...his father still has all the moves. 

It is now his turn on the side-lines to watch his father spar with his sister. 

"Very good, Ai-chan!" Kakashi remarks after narrowly dodging an attack. "I see you've picked up on some of Midori's technique." 

"Spend less time talking, Tousan! I'd rather we just continue training." She responds and Obito rolls his eyes...training and being a 'great kunoichi' is all his sister ever talks about...doesn't she know the meaning of fun? Then again...he wouldn't have wanted her to be type to so willingly engage in the kind of fun he's partial to... 

'Probably why the old man encourages her training so much...to keep her away from the 'naughty thoughts'...' 

He rises to his feet which gets both their attention, "Since you guys don't need me hanging around anymore..." He smirks. "I've got an appointment with some very open-minded twins..." 

Kakashi sighs and Ai rolls her eyes. 

*** *** *** 

Some time later both Ai and Kakashi have finished the sparring session and are currently heading for the bookstore in which Hana still likes to work part-time. 

"Tousan, when can you teach me a new jutsu? You've copied over 1000 techniques I know there's still more you can teach me..." Ai verbally prods her father. 

Kakashi chuckles...He is glad to see his daughter so eager...but even he is having trouble keeping up with her. "All in good time Ai-chan..." He chuckles and tousles her hair affectionately. 

"You always say that..." She pouts. 

"Ai!" First one familiar voice calls from just a little way ahead of them followed by a, "Kakashi!" 

"Well..." Kakashi remarks "Isn't this interesting..." 

"Ai! My rival!" 

"Kakashi! My rival!" 

Ai and Kakashi share a sidelong glance before looking back at the green clad pair. 

"Ai!" Midori takes on her standard pose. "I challenge you!" 

"...Fine." Ai responds. 

"Ah, Ai-san! Your response should really be more youthful!" Gai exclaims. 

Kakashi chuckles, "You and Midori go ahead Ai-chan..." 

"Yosh!" Midori pumps her fist into the air while Gai nods approvingly. "A race to the training grounds! I will beat you this time, Ai!" And with that the two are off. 

"So much youth...they grow up fast don't they Kakashi?" Gai sighs as both men watch the two speed off into the distance. 

"Yes, Gai they do..." The silver-haired man responds, thinking fondly of the days he used to carry his little girl around with him through Konoha...unlike Obito she had been planned... 

*** *** *** 

"No, no, no! I said that the new releases go onto the shelf in the front of the store!" An irritated Akio explains to one of the new employees. 

"Don't get so worked up." Hana remarks. "I'll take care of it." 

"Hana-san, how are these half-wits ever going to learn if you keep cleaning up after them!" Akio grumbles. 

Hana laughs lightly, "I'm a mother, I'm used to it." 

"And I'm a father and I say we need to set these kids an example." He scowls. 

Akio has since become the manager of the store, cut his hair, gotten married and had kids of his own. 

"Don't just stand there!" He instantly snaps back to attention. "You! Start sweeping over there and you start cataloging the books in the storage room and...Why is the counter unattended?!" And the flustered staff hurries to comply with their boss' demands. 

Hana shakes her head, "Akio if you're not careful you're going to give yourself a stroke." 

The man shrugs it off, "You used to give me orders like that all the time..." 

"You were a bit of a lazy*ss back in the day..." She points out. 

"I was being productive in my own unconventional way..." 

"Like hell you were..." Hana rolls her eyes as she stacks more books into a shelf. "I had to straighten things up after you all the time..." 

"Like I did every time you and Kakashi used the storage room?" He remarks dryly. "And still do." He adds with a sigh. 

"You say that like it's a bad thing Mister Manager..." 

Both Akio and Hana turn to look at a certain masked Nin standing in the doorway. 

"Do you have any idea what kind of state you leave that room in..." Akio mutters. 

Kakashi chuckles, "You have my apologies...so how's the family? I hear you're expecting another one..." 

Akio sighs and nods wearily, "Number five...the wife is determined to have a girl this time around...you'd think after four boys she'd just give up and get a dog or something..." 

"Well, little girls can be very sweet..." Kakashi responds. 

"True enough your girl's a fine one but..." The bookstore manager gives Hana a pointed look. "Unfortunately they don't all turn out that way..." 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Hana snaps. 

"Isn't it obvious? Four boys are a handful...if I had a daughter with an attitude like yours I'll be headed for an early grave..." Akio goes on. 

"And before that you'll probably lose all your hair and develop several ulcers." Kakashi adds. 

"Got that right." 

"Why the hell are you taking his side on this?!" Hana demands from her husband. 

"I just like looking at your face when you get all worked up like this..." He responds calmly. 

"I swear I'm going to hit you..." Hana mutters. 

"Isn't that something we want to save for the bedroom, Hana-chan?" Kakashi winks causing his already flustered wife to blush. 

Akio groans...he could see where this is headed. "Hana-san..." 

"What do you want Akio..." She frowns. 

"Please...just go take the rest of the day off..." 

"But-" 

"No buts." Akio states firmly. "I'm in no mood to clean the storage room out today..." 

*** *** *** 

Done with their bout, Ai and Midori are resting underneath a tree...well, Midori is leaning against its trunk while Ai has comfortably situated herself in its branches... 

"Ai?" The girl looks up to the branches. 

"Yes, Midori?" 

"I...can I tell you something...secret?" Midori goes on nervously. 

This is new...Ai never recalls having seen her friend be anything but loud, energetic and 'youthful' as the girl's father likes to say. Ai hops down from her perch to sit by Midori's side. "Go ahead, Midori..." 

Much to the masked kunoichi's surprise the girl looks away and blushes, "Well...you see...I..." 

"Take your time, Midori..." Ai tells her calmly. 

The taijutsu-Nin takes a deep breath, "Ai...I think I'm in love..." She pauses. "But I'm not sure whether to tell him or not...I mean...I hear how most boys talk about me..." 

Ai blinks...she hadn't expected that...and doesn't quite know how to react to it. She slowly takes her friend's hands in both of hers and gives them a reassuring squeeze. "If you really like this guy...you should tell him...and if he rejects you...he's not worth your time...you're a wonderful person Midori and the best friend I've ever had...The guy to have you would be a very lucky fellow." 

"Really, Ai?" 

"Yes..." Ai smiles warmly behind her mask. "And if he hurts you..." She adds with a frown. "I'll personally make sure that he'll be very sorry about it..." 

"Thank you, Ai!" Midori gives her friend a bone-crushing hug...hadn't Ai been in such good physical form Midori probably would have broken some of her ribs. "You've made me feel so much better!" 

"Glad to be of assistance Midori..." Ai responds once she is released from the girl's vice-like grip. 

"Yosh!" Midori rises and proclaims. "I shall go declare my undying love!" 

"You might want to tone that down a little bit..." Ai suggests...if Midori takes that kind of approach who knows what might happen... 

"Oh, right of course!" Midori nods seriously before she starts running off, "I'll talk to you about it later, Ai!" 

The silver-haired kunoichi watches her friend disappear from sight with a sigh...When all her other friends had started taking an interest in boys...she and Midori had been the only ones to remain focused on their training and becoming better ninja...When all the other girls had started dating and having boyfriends...she and Midori continued training. 

Now Midori is taking an interest in boys...Where does that leave her? 

For the first time...Ai feels alone in her struggle to pursue her dream...the dream she thought she shared with Midori.

**Author's Note:**

> You will see that most, if not all, swearing is censored with asterisks in my old/early stories, mostly because of the Quizilla ratings system, even when tagged as mature, certain words that were tagged too inappropriate or offensive appearing in a story or quiz would actually prevent you from posting it.


End file.
